1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to sockets for use with a socket wrench and more particularly to such a socket having an adjustable inside diameter so as to fit many different sizes of bolts or nuts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional socket has two open ends in which one end (i.e., driven end) is adapted to fit a socket wrench and the other end (i.e., drive end) is adapted to fit a hexagonal bolt head (or nut). Thus, a user can rotate the socket wrench to fasten or unfasten the bolt.
The drive end of the conventional socket comprises interior engagement surfaces for engaging a bolt head. The drive end has a fixed inside diameter. Hence, such conventional socket can only fit a bolt of specific size.
It is known that there are many different sizes of bolts commercially available. This means that a user (e.g., a worker) has to prepare many different sizes of sockets in order to drive each of the bolts. This can bear a great financial burden on the user. Also, this is very inconvenient and annoying since, for example, the worker has to stop an ongoing job if a specific sized socket is not at hand during work. Hence, a need has arisen for a socket having an adjustable inside diameter so as to fit many different sizes of bolts or nuts.